


A Day In The Snow

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: December 2020 series, Elizabeth Sousa cause I just can’t help myself, F/M, Playing in the Snow, Snow Angels, dousy, grandpa coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Coulson spends time playing in the snow with his granddaughter, Elizabeth.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Original Child Character, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	A Day In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 15 of aos Christmas. What, I’m not posting at one a.m.!? Crazy, I know. This is so sweet that it might kill you so be careful. I’m really proud of this and I hope you all enjoy!

“Grandpa!” Elizabeth shouted when Coulson entered the Sousa house. 

“Hey, little Lizzie!” He lifted the girl into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Her tiny, warm hands brushed against his cold skin. 

She shuddered at the cold feeling. “Is it chilly outside, Grandpa?” 

“It’s freezing, Liz,” he jittered his jaw to prove his point, “At least three inches of snow on the ground.” 

“Are we going to play in it?” She tilted her head the same way her mother did. Coulson never knew Daisy as a girl, but he could only imagine that she was the carbon copy of Elizabeth. Although, Lizzie’s childhood was much happier than Daisy’s. 

“Absolutely!” He kissed her cheek and sat her gently back on the floor. “Where’s your Momma and Daddy?”

“They’re upstairs,” she giggled, “they said I can’t go up there ‘cause they are wrapping presents for me!” 

The girl’s wild curls swished around as she talked. That was one thing that she did not share with Daisy. Lizzie had beautiful dark brown curls that framed her face and gently bounced at her shoulders, definitely a Sousa. Often times, her mother would pull them back into tight french braids so that they didn’t bother her in all of her wild-four-year-old activities. Today, the curls flowed freely, moving as wildly as she did. 

“Is that Grandpa I hear?” Daisy called from around the corner before turning into the living room to see Coulson interacting with her daughter. Daniel followed closely behind her. 

“Momma, Grandpa said that we are going to play in the snow! Can we please go?” She begged. 

“Of course, my lovely,” Daisy nodded with a warm smile. 

Lizzie grabbed Coulson’s hand and started dragging him towards the front door. “Elizabeth,” Daniel warned. She looked back at him with wide annoyed eyes from hearing her full name out of her father’s mouth. “You need a coat an boots before you can go out, Lizzie Girl. You’ll freeze in what you have on now!” 

Daisy went to the coat closet and waved her daughter over. She pulled out Lizzie’s puffy, purple coat and a soft sock cap as Daniel laced up her winter boots. She wiggled impatiently while Daisy tried to get the coat zipped up and slide some gloves on her hands with a struggle. Once she was dress, her mother reached over in stretched the beanie over her head. Her curls could not be contained by the hat and it immediately popped off her head. Daisy ran off to get some hairpins so that she could secure the hat to her daughters head.

“Alright,” Daisy prompted, “You’re all set, Liz. Have fun with Grandpa!” Lizzie started rushing out the door, pulling Coulson behind her. “Please, be careful!” Daisy called one last thing before the front door closed behind the pair. 

“Grandpa, watch this!” Lizzie exclaimed. Coulson smiled down at her as she dropped into the snow. She laid flat on her back and flailed her arms and legs to make a snow angel. Once she was done, she reached for Coulson’s help to stand up. “It’s an angel! Daddy showed me how to make it!” She informed. 

Coulson grinned at the mental image of Daniel Sousa, Shield hero, rolling around in the snow. “It’s beautiful,” he said sweeping some hair out of her face. 

She pointed to the blanket of undisputed snow next to her angel. “You make one here,” she commanded. 

It was times like this that Coulson was extra thankful for his mechanical body because a normal person his age would not be able to keep up with that little ball of energy. He gladly got on the ground and made a snow angel next to Lizzie’s. “That look good?” he asked her when he stood up. 

“Yep!” she praised. She trotted over to the heads of the angels. She leaned over and drew a sloppy ‘L’ over her’s and a ‘G’ over Coulson’s. “Lizzie and Grandpa,” she stated, pointing to the corresponding angel, “Now people will know they are ours!” 

They spent some more time playing around in the snow, until the pair was too cold to have fun anymore. They rushed inside for warmth, letting out exaggerated sighs of relief when they felt the heat of the house. Quickly, Lizzie reached for the zipper on her coat, eventually tugging on Coulson’s arm for help.

“You guys want some hot chocolate?” Daniel offered. 

“Can I have mine with peppermint, Daddy?” 

“Of course, baby girl,” he leaned down and kissed her cold forehead, “Coulson?” 

“Sure,” he said as he dropped down on the couch next to his granddaughter. She curled up into his side, searching for any more warmth that she could get. “I had fun with you today, Lizzie Girl,” he said as he put a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Me too, Grandpa.”


End file.
